Experimented in Jail, Part 2
by MPAE
Summary: Jaz is back! Still trying to become a hero, in a way she never wanted to become. With, Annabeth Chase! Again to Percy Jackson fans, this is NOT a Percy Jacksonbook! It just has Annabeth in it to make it fan fiction! I'm really just trying to get my story out so that others can read it and I can be one step closer to becoming an actual author! Be read and keep reviews clean!


Experimented in Jail, Part 2

SHINK! Deanna cut the pear into slices with the pocket knife she brought. Karson and I licked our lips as the juicy pear slices fell into the bowl. We stole the pear with my levitation powers from downstairs. We've been at the beer bar for three days now, still undiscovered. How did we get here? I'll explain shortly.

Karson and I were walking down the street after school when we were kidnapped by an agent sent by Diablo, a crazy young man who captures kids and experiments on them. We both got experimented on, and were left with super powers. Karson become a human gun and I got levitation powers. Karson and I met a teen girl named Deanna, whose power was being a human bomb. She helped us discover what Diablo was up to. Diablo was planning to use us and force us for war so he can take over the world. We all escaped his jail and ran away to hide out and find help. So far, no luck.

"Well, I'm done," Deanna said. "Go ahead and dig in. But save some for me."

"Where are you going?" I asked her as she stood up.

"To stand guard," Deanna replied. "Now Jasmine, when you're done we should go get some supper."

Deanna climbed down the ladder and hid behind the crates as Karson and I ate our lunch.

"Dinner already?" Karson asked me with a mouthful of pear. "Didn't we just have lunch?"

"We have to stock up on food," I told him after swallowing my slice. "You know how hard it is to levitate things? Besides, it takes forever to gather food."

"That's true," Karson replied while spiking up his black hair. "But Deanna has really got to stop preparing. You know what I mean, Jasmine?"

I nodded as I finished off the rest of my share of the pear. Once I checked to see if it was safe, I grabbed my satchel as I headed down after Deanna. Deanna had long brown soft hair and hazel eyes. With her black jacket and dragon necklace, she looked a little bit like a gangster. She was there, watching very carefully around the area when I crouched next to her.

"Good timing," Deanna said in hushed voice. "Let's go."

The Beer Bar was where wacky, horrible people got drunk. They drank beer, smoked cigarettes, played pool, bet on poker, and played foosball. This room was called the game room. It had a counter with all the beer, three tables for poker, a place for smokers, two pool tables, and one foosball table. In the back of the game room were crates and a ladder leading to our HQ. Our HQ was the storage room and where they got extra beer if they ran out. The next room was the kitchen. It was used for the inside restaurant. It had a salad bar with some fruit, four long tables, and a counter with trays for the food the cook would give out.

The Beer Bar wasn't opened yet, and there were only a couple of people in the building. There was the Cook who was baking in the kitchen, the Butler who was cleaning in the game room, and the Manager who usually watches them but was in the bathroom right now.

The Butler had his back to us as we snuck from crate to crate, breathing quietly. Once we got to the last one, we both peered into the kitchen to see if anyone was there. We crouched low as the Butler turned around. His brown hair and mustache swished as he turned, looking around with his brown eyes. The he picked up the soapy water bucket and rag, and went to one of the poker tables for a good scrubbing. Good to go, Deanna gave the signal to use my powers. I looked around, considering my choices of food.

We haven't had meat in a while, so I looked around the counter for scraps of it. But instead of scraps, I saw a huge turkey dinner, roasted and smelling delicious. My mouth watered and I licked my lips as I quietly asked Deanna if we could take it. She shook her head and pointed at the salad bar. Someone left a piece of bacon on the edge of the salad bar from breakfast dinner last night. I sighed, but nodded, disappointed to not eat the mouthwatering turkey dinner. Deanna looked to see if anyone was watching, which no one was. She gave me the thumbs up as I focused on the piece of bacon. My head always spins and hurts when this happens, but I was getting used to it. The bacon lifted, then zoomed in and snapped on my face.

The Butler heard the noise and looked up. We ducked down further, hoping he wouldn't see us. We heard the Butler move in our direction. Deanna looked at me with a smiling face and nodded. It was time to use the distraction attack. It was an emergency plan Deanna came up with. I had to study the parts of each room, so I could remember the items in the room and move them to make noise. There was a catch though; I couldn't look at the items, which made it a lot harder. All of a sudden, the eight balls starting hitting each other. The Butler looked in that direction. Once he did, we started to move swift and silent from crate to crate.

We arrived at our HQ breathing hard. I felt weak. That emergency plan took a lot out of me.

"What happened?" Karson asked, his blue eyes looking at us in fear.

After we quietly closed the door to our HQ, we told Karson everything. How the piece of bacon snapped on my face that made the Butler peer in our direction. How I kept moving things to keep the Butler distracted as we went from crate to crate. The last one was the loudest, so we could get up the ladder without him hearing.

"Wow, that one was the riskiest one yet," Karson replied after we finished. "Did you get the piece of bacon?"

I nodded, holding it out.

"We'll save it for dinner, along with the other pear I picked up as we ran," Deanna said as she held up the pear. "We'll be leaving tomorrow, so Jasmine and I will go back down there soon to get some more food."

Karson smiled at me with his bullet teeth as I sat down, resting my power and energy for the thieving soon.

After we got enough food for the journey, we got everything packed and ready for the run tomorrow. It was time to open the restaurant and beer bar when we finished eating our last meal here. We heard the door bang open as people came in yelling and hooting.

"Okay kiddies," Deanna said. "We have to be fully rested for the journey tomorrow, now go to sleep!" We pulled up our net sacks we found before and tried to get some sleep.

The voices downstairs continued to grow louder. This happens every night, and it's annoying. Every night the hooting and yelling gets louder and louder and it's as if I get no sleep at all. And now, I'm done with it.

Without even thinking, I threw the sack off and stomped toward the ladder. I was about to throw off the hatch to the ladder, when someone grabbed my arms and covered my mouth as I tried to yell. Then he let go of my mouth and quickly put a rag on it instead. The rag hit my mouth, filled my lungs, then after a few seconds, it all went black.

I awoke with a shock and sat up. I had the most terrible nightmare. I dreamt that Diablo's agents found us and took us back to his prison. Good thing it was a dream. I looked around the room, but couldn't find Deanna or Karson. Once I realized where I was, I suddenly clung to my sheet and tried to shake myself awake, but it was no use.

"You okay?" a voice asked from below.

I looked below my bunk to find a girl that looked about a year older than me with long, brown soft hair. The teen was wearing a white angel jacket with a green, jeweled necklace. She had green sparkling eyes and leaned softly against the wall in my room. My room from the jail where my whole problem started.

"My name is MPAE," the teen said. "You may called me May for short."

"What does your name stand for?" I asked.

"Mysterious Person Appearing Everywhere." She replied.

"Why are you named that? Do you actually appear anywhere you want?"

"Of course, Diablo's henchmen almost got me. When they caught me, they didn't put me to sleep that well. So when I woke up, I disabled the chip and got away from the lab. But before I could escape the building, Diablo locked me in."

"What chip?"

"When you get experimented on, they put a tracking chip in your head. So they know where you are every day."

I got up and out of my bunk and landed on the floor near May. She was taller than Karson and I, but shorter than Deanna.

"How can I stop this madness?" I asked her.

She sighed. "I've tried as much as I can to stop him, but I'm too weak. I doubt you can stop him either. Even if you told the other kids about what Diablo is doing to them, it's too late."

"Is there anything else I should know about Diablo?"

May was about to answer when there was a knock on the door. The door slid open as the Coach came in. The Coach was Diablo's right hand man; he also taught everyone who got captured how to fight in the gym. The Coach had black and white slick hair, with shades on and in a black uniform. By his side was a whip and he had a clipboard in his hand as usual. "Jasmine Cay, the short Cambodian girl with long black hair. Also very good at sports, and has the power of levitation?"

I nodded as I looked over to see if May was there. But she was gone. Once I looked back, Diablo all of a sudden appeared out of nowhere. I jumped and goose bumps exploded on my arms.

"Nice to see you again Jasmine," Diablo said calmly. "I was so worried."

"Sure you were," I said sarcastically, knowing he was holding back his anger.

"Fine, you're right," he said, darkly. "I am furious. It's time, Jasmine, that I teach you what we do with troublemakers."

I swallowed, as like just the first time I met him, his spiky red hair became two horns. The Coach all of a sudden grabbed me from behind. Diablo turned away, and the Coach made me follow him. We went down many halls until we reached a silver door. Diablo did some hand motions as the door slowly opened. The Coach threw me in as the door shut violently behind me. The lights turned on and I realized was in a giant rink.

A kid was in the center, and she looked about five years old. She had curly blonde hair and was in a purple gown. A voice came out of nowhere, as if some speakers in the walls shouting "FIGHT!" Then the girl started sprinted toward me, ready to hit.

The ground trembled below me as a huge spiky root grabbed my foot and pulled it down so I couldn't move it. Other roots appeared and pulled my whole body down to the ground so I couldn't move. The girl was a foot in front of me as she leapt and was about to hit me in the face.

"Enough!" I shouted. Then one of the roots came off of me and hit the girl hard into the ground. All of sudden, the rest of the roots started to fly off me and hit their owner. I was now in control of her huge spiky roots, trying to make the roots pull her to the ground. But, she was very athletic, so she kept jumping and dodging the roots. Then she made the ground come up in front of her, like a shield. Once protected, she stomped her foot, making an earthquake around me. I used a root to lift me into the air when the ground collapsed.

"STOP!" a voice called from above. A force field separated us as the ground came back and the roots recoiled. I dropped to the floor as Diablo came out, clapping.

"Excellent job, Lucy," he said to the little girl. "Even though you did not defeat your opponent, good practice. You are dismissed."

The little girl bowed, and then left through the back door.

"As for you, Ms. May, I think you did an excellent demonstration. You may go back to your room or the cafeteria." Diablo turned to leave but then added, "Do not disappoint me."

After he left, I ran back to my room and slammed the door shut. I locked it, then ran to my pack and frantically started to search inside.

"What are you looking for?" May asked when she appeared out of nowhere.

"My snacks I left in my pack." I replied.

"They took it all out." May said.

"Huh?"

"They took out all of your weapons and supplies. If they replaced anything, it would be stuffed with drugs."

I looked up at May. "What did you say at the end?"

"They put drugs in the food making it easier for you to obey them."

"That would explain how that little girl was acting. She was obeying his every command."

"You got it," May replied. "This place isn't a school anymore. Since you guys escaped, they were worried others would. They are now planning the attack to start the war and practicing their powers. It's like, they're hypnotized. Except that one girl named Annabeth, I've hid her somewhere safe; since her powers at so strong."

"Wait," I said, getting up. "Where are Deanna and Karson?"

"The people that came with you? Oh, they are in the cafeteria."

I jumped up, ran out the door, and went into the cafeteria. Once I found Karson and Deanna, they were stuffing food into their mouths.

"Stop!" I shouted as I tore their mouths away from their food. They both looked up at me in a confused way.

"What?" They both said at the same time.

I lowered my voice. "The food, it's stuffed with drugs. Stop eating it."

"What is she talking about, Noah?" Deanna asked Karson.

"I don't know Jessica. Are you okay, kid?"

I backed away, not believing what I just heard. They… forgot… who they were… and who I am… they've been brainwashed… I just blankly stared at them, trying to wake up from my nightmare. Then I ran back to my room, slammed the door and locked it again. All I did then was stare at the door, as if waiting for something.

"Wow," May said. "I'm sorry about your friends."

I looked at her. "Why did you save me, but not them?"

She shrugged. "Your powers are incredible; I've never seen anyone with it. Besides, it was already too late when I went back for them. Oh I also forgot to tell you, I disabled the chip in you when I saved you."

"Um, thanks." I said, distracted. I started to pace around, thinking. Then, it hit me. "That's it!" I shouted. "I know what we have to do."

We both got close together, as I whispered my plan into her ear. She looked at me and grinned once I finished. "Let's do it."

"It has to be around here somewhere." I told May as we looked around.

We were in the gym in the equipment area, looking for the things we need for the plan. May opened the door from the inside and disabled the security system.

"You sure this thing actually exists?" May asked. "I've never heard of it."

"It's real, I learned about it in the gym when I used to be a student here," I replied, digging hard into the pile. "Oh wait, here it is!" I held up a piece of steel with four signs on it; a circle, a snowflake, a triangle, and a star; all connected to a square.

"And this is supposed to make a super suit on you?"

"Yeah just watch, I'll show you how it works."

I put the piece of steel to my chest, held it, and pushed in the square. It all of a sudden stuck itself to my chest and glowed, and then my whole body glowed. May covered her eyes until the glowing faded, and then she stared at me in awe. I was in steel body armor, with a helmet including a seeable blue glass cover.

"Watch this!" I told her. All of a sudden, a laser gun came out of my arm.

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"You just think of the weapon you want, and it comes out," I replied as the laser gun deactivated. "It also comes with rocket boosters and a force field. Also, the steel is basically indestructible and light. The glass protects my face and lets me zoom in anywhere I want."

"What was the other thing you wanted, potions?" May asked.

"Yeah, see them anywhere?" I asked her, as I deactivated the suit.

"Wouldn't they be in the science lab?"

"Maybe, but I've never used them in science class."

"I've been everywhere, Jasmine; I think I know where they are."

"Fine, let's go."

The science class was closed down as well, so May did the same thing and let me in. Once we were in the classroom, we searched every cupboard and shelf. After thirty minutes, it seemed as if we turned the whole entire room inside out, with still no luck of finding it.

"We've searched everywhere, and still no luck." I complained.

"Wait a second," May said. "I just remembered something… the passage!" She ran back to the main desk, and dug inside. "Ah ha!" I heard her say from inside.

All of a sudden, the shelves shifted themselves to the side of the wall, creating a door. The door then opened, revealing a secret passage.

"May, you're amazing," I told her. "How do you know this?"

"I'm an MPAE," she replied. "What do you think I do in my free time?"

We snuck our way in, watching for security cameras. May might have turned off the security in the classroom, but not this room. We must have tripped a wire or something because all of a sudden holes appeared on the wall and arrows came out in front of us. I quickly got out the piece of steel onto my chest and activated it. After a beam of light, I was in full body armor.

"Get in front of me." I told May. Once she did, I activated the force field. It hit May as she went over the arrows. I ran through the arrows as they reflected off my shield.

Once I was on the other side, I deactivated the force field. May looked at me with a stern face.

"What?" I asked.

"There was no way to bounce me over the arrows," she replied, showing me one of the arrows in her sleeve. "You must have forgotten I'm an MPAE. I could of just teleported over there, which I did after your force field hit me!"

"Oops," I said, taking the arrow out of her sleeve. "Sorry, I forgot. Did it hurt you?"

"No, let's just continue before we get into more trouble."

We kept our backs to the wall as we snuck further on. Then we found ourselves about to turn a corner, when May stopped me.

"What?" I asked her.

Go in front of me," May said. Something fishy is going on; just activate your force field once you turn the corner."

I kept my mind on the force field, and then I jumped around the corner. Once I landed, I activated the force field. I looked around. Nothing; no danger in sight. Until I took a step forward.

Then the ground started to shake. I almost toppled to the ground when May caught me from behind. "We need to get moving!" she cried as she pushed me forward. We both ran for our lives as the rumbling got louder. The ground was shaking furiously as we came to a dead end.

"Now what?" I yelled since the rumbling was getting super loud.

"I'm going to go teleport out of here. Keep that force field on. I'll be back once it ends." May yelled back to me as she disappeared.

I heard a big washing sounds as a huge flood came, hit me, and filled.

"Jasmine!" I heard May call out to me once the flood retreated.

"Over here!" I yelled to her as I deactivated the force field and collapsed. May rushed over to me and helped me up.

"Now what?" I asked her once on my feet again. "It's a dead end. Nothing left."

"Use your laser gun and shoot," she replied as she knocked her knuckles on the wall. "It's hallow."

The laser gun appeared on my arm as it powered up. I shot it with so much force; it almost threw me off the ground. The wall crumbled to the ground, as we saw the entrance of the potion lab. All of a sudden, two ninjas appeared.

"Oh great," I said, slapping my hand on my head. "I guess blowing up the wall set off another alarm. Oh well, let's get them, May!"

The ninjas all of a sudden had a huge laser come out their hands like light sabers. They both came at us with enormous speed and super-fast reflexes. May flew out of the way as I activated my rocket boosters. As May kung-fu fought one of them, while the other one was using the walls to bounce off of them to get to me. I dodged each time he tried to hit me and I tried to hit him with my laser; but he dodged it every time like me. Until he landed and threw a ninja star at my foot. Once the ninja star hit my foot, the rocket booster went out of control and I flew everywhere. Meanwhile down below, May karate kicked the ninja she was fighting in the head and his head came off. She picked it up and realized it was a robot. The body of it was still activated, so May kicked it up to me. From up above, I barely caught it and threw it at the other ninja. They both hit each other and collapsed into an electric junk pile. I deactivated my rocket boosters as May caught me on the ground.

"Thanks," I said to her. "I didn't know you knew kung-fu."

"Six different styles," she replied. "Ready to get those potions?"

"Oh yeah," I said, giving her a crooked smile. "And maybe even save the world…"

End of Part 2


End file.
